Polymer cellular materials or three-dimensional (3D) microstructures, having the shape of a three-dimensional micro-truss, have numerous applications, including applications as mechanical structures for support, cushioning, and shock-absorption, as heat or mass exchangers or components thereof, and as flow-regulating devices or materials.
In these applications it may be desirable that the properties of a piece of material not be uniform throughout the piece, but varying. For example, in a flow control material, it may be preferred to have a greater rate of flow through one portion of the piece of material than another, or, in a piece of material used as a cushion, it may be preferred that one portion of the cushion be firmer than another portion.
Thus, there is a need for a micro-truss material with non-uniform properties.